DECEPCIÓN
by SWATGeneration
Summary: Las chicas SWAT, experimentan por primera vez eso que nadie quisiera sentir


Disclaimer: La historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer (¬¬ ajá como no) los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivas entidades.

Autora: Hazuki Ootory Kou D'flourite (ósea Hazu)  
Genero: Universo Alterno

_**DECEPCIÓN  
**_Capítulo I: Mi pasado es mi futuro

* * *

- Yo te quiero- decía el chico.

- Pero…- intentaba decir la joven frente a él.

Lentamente la distancia que había entre sus labios desapareció.

La chica abrió los ojos muy agitada, ese sueño era el mismo de siempre… el mismo desde hacía cinco años, no entendía el por qué, ¿Por qué? aún no podía olvidarlo; se llevó las manos al pecho.

- Algo… algo no está bien- decía aún en la obscuridad de su habitación.

Y es que llevaba ya un tiempo con aquel sentimiento extraño que no la dejaba en paz, se cobijó de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño y después de una hora por fin se quedó dormida.

- Aile, Ailed.

La chica sentía como era movida pero se negaba a despertar, el chico suspiró.

- Ailed se hace tarde y el desayuno se enfría.

Sorpresivamente le fueron arrebatadas las cobijas y el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana le dió directo en el rostro.

- Ya voy- respondió Ailed mientras se levantaba.

- Por fin- exclamó el chico mientras salía de la habitación.

Minutos después una bella pero muy seria chica se dirigía a la mesa.

- Buenos días Jung Min.

- Buenos días, pensé que no despertarías nunca.- dijo el chico.

- Lo siento no volverá a pasar.- respondió.

- Tranquila no hay problema.

- No lo digo por ti, sino por mí.

Y es que realmente detestaba que aquellas actitudes de su pasado regresaran.

- Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y sabes que no debes molestarte, a todos nos pasa.

- tienes razón tú eres el único que realmente me conoce- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sonrisa que verdaderamente aquel chico apreciaba ya que era el único en poder verla.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la noche Min.

- Está bien- respondió.

Y dicho esto tomó su bolso para salir del departamento, el chico se acercó a la barra del desayunador y comenzó a beber su café mientras admiraba la hermosa mañana, sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que había conocido a aquella chica.

~flash back~

- Lo siento.- decía un joven muy apresurado que trataba de levantar unos libros de la chica con la que había tropezado.

- Toma y enserio lo lamento iba distraído.- volvió a decir pero de nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta así que levantó el rostro para encontrarse con unos muy molestos ojos; se sorprendió, pues a pesar de la belleza de aquella chica parecía no tener sentimientos, la joven tomó sus libros para después dar media vuelta y alejarse.

~fin flash back~

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida para luego seguir hundido en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que atesoraba en silencio y muy dentro de su corazón.

~flash back~

Las nubes grises cubrían completamente el cielo, la lluvia no paraba de caer, él corría por el parque intentando no mojarse cosa que era imposible, pero al intentar escapar algo llamó su atención, en una banca se encontraba sentada la misma chica con la que había tropezado días atrás, la lluvia caía sobre ella fundiéndose con sus lágrimas que claramente podían distinguirse, trató de ignorarla pero después de escuchar su llanto no pudo hacerlo así que decidió sentarse a su lado.

~fin flash back~

Una risilla nerviosa cruzó por su rostro pues sabía que la noticia que tenía que darle a su amiga no sería muy agradable, pero también sabía que no podría negarse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El aire en el ambiente era frio debido al invierno y esa era la razón por la cual la chica parecía gelatina, pero a pesar de eso y de que sus pies estaban un poco congelados caminaba muy deprisa, finalmente después de un rato entró a un establecimiento que despedía un delicioso aroma a chocolate y frambuesas, se dirigió directamente al mostrador

- Hola Jae ¿los demás ya llegaron?

- No, aún no.

- Genial, podrías darme algo caliente, muero de frio.

- Claro.- y dicho esto le sirvió una taza de chocolate, cosa que Isa agradeció.

- ¿Primu tampoco está?- volvió a preguntar.

- No parece que terminando las clases tenía una cita.- respondió.

- No cabe duda de que tu hermana es muy popular entre los chicos.- dijo Isa.

- Sí, eso parece.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de los chicos quienes comenzaron a reír al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar dirigiéndose hasta ellos

- ¿cómo está la futura señora Kim?" preguntó burlonamente Jejoong

- Basta, que no estoy como para escuchar comentarios desagradables.- respondió la castaña con fastidio, ante la actitud de su amiga Isa se desconcertó un poco, pues lo último que ella había escuchado era que la relación del mayor Su y Nic iba excelente y hasta habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos.

- ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- preguntó Isa con preocupación.

- Pues… no te preocupes, sólo es que hoy ha sido un mal día.

- ¿Un mal día? ¿Algo va mal con Yesung?

Ante el comentario la castaña suspiró con resignación - Isa, todo va mal con Yesung.- respondió con melancolía.

Isa y Jaejoong escuchaban atentamente lo que su amiga les contaba pues les parecía increíble ya que Nic y Yesung eran apasionados en cuanto a su relación se refería, además que tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para que fueran aceptados después de todo la manera la en la que había comenzado no había sido la mejor.

- Calma ya verás como en unos días todo regresa a la normalidad.- comentaba un optimista Jae tratando de darle ánimos.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo.- respondió la chica.

Antes de que pudieran proseguir con la plática Yunho y Hazuki ya estaban entrando en el lugar y ante esto prefirieron no continuar.

- Hola.- saludó una muy animada Hazu seguida por un Yunho algo cansado.

- Parece que alguien no durmió bien.- comentó Isa en modo de burla.

- Como voy a dormir bien, cuando llego de trabajar a las 6:00 am y Hazu me arrastras hasta aquí.- contestó resignado.

- Sólo es por hoy Yunho no exageres.- dijo Hazu mientras giraba el rostro para encontrarse con Nic, quien parecía un poco incomoda ante la situación.

- ¿cómo estas Nic? Preguntó.

- Bien gracias ¿y tú? regresó la pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Bien.- y dicho esto la chica de larga cabellera volteó rápidamente el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Jea.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, pues la verdad era que su amistad con Hazu había sufrido un gran cambio a raíz de su relación con Yesung, ya que ella era quien más molesta había estado cuando ambos anunciaron que estaban saliendo.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando al lugar, puesto que la hora concertada estaba cerca

- Bueno chicos entonces si irán ¿verdad?- los cuestionó Hazu.

- Claro que iremos, quien se perdería un evento como ese- respondió Mary.

- Además ustedes tendrán una participación muy importante ¿no? Comentó Siwon.

- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó intriga Isa quien realmente no tenía idea de lo que conversaban.

- Pequeña deberás que tú no cambias.- respondió Siwon resignado.

- Verás Isa, lo que pasa es que Hazuki y Yunho participaran en un gran evento cultural.- le respondió Mary Mar

- Si, es un concierto que se realiza cada año, pero siempre en un país diferente y este año se presentara aquí en Corea.- respondió Sung Min.

- Ah, lo entiendo de Hazu pero… ¿y Yunho?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Lo que pasa es que cada año se presenta un evento especial y este año se presentara una fusión de música clásica y ritmos electrónicos y como Yunho es uno de los mejores Dj's de este país fue invitado a participar.- respondió Hazuki.

- Así que espero verlos a todos ahí.- comento Yunho quien miraba amenazadoramente al pelinegro frente a él.

- Ya entendí Yunho, esta vez sí iré te lo prometo.-respondió el Yesung.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era de noche cuando la chica llegó a su departamento, como siempre todo estaba a obscuras ya que regularmente Jung Min no estaba en casa a esa hora, por lo que se dispuso a preparar la cena, sonrió, pues la verdad siempre que había intentado cocinar algo salía mal, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora cada vez cocinaba mejor; era el resultado de vivir prácticamente sola por tanto tiempo y de aceptar que Primu ya no cocinaría para ella sus exquisitos platillos por lo que siempre busco imitar su sabor y es que realmente la extrañaba y no sólo a ella y a su comida; extrañaba a todas las personas que había dejado atrás, tanto que aveces tenia deseos de regresar pero al recordar que seguramente se encontraría con ellos detenía sus impulsos, pues no quería volver a ver una escena como la de años atrás… dejó escapar un suspiro mientras llevaba la lasagna a la mesa encontrándose con Jung Min quien acababa de llegar, el chico sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Ailed hay algo que tengo que decirte.- encaró directamente a su amiga la cual estaba totalmente intrigada ante aquel comportamiento, realmente conocía al chico y sabía que tenía que ser algo muy importante o muy malo para verlo tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento.

- Claro.- fue lo único que respondió mientras ambos se dirigían a la mesa acompañados de un gran silencio.

Jung Min sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero tenía que decírselo, porque quería que estuviera preparada.

- ¿Ailed… sabes donde será el evento al que asistiremos en un par de semanas?

- No.

- Será en Corea, específicamente en Seúl.- dijo el chico atento a la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿QUÉ?- aquello más que una pregunta fue un grito, mientras que en sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de diferentes emociones.

- No no, eso no es cierto.-dijo la chica casi desesperada, porque sabía que no podría cancelar.

- Sí, es cierto y te lo digo no por que quiera verte de esta manera, si no por que necesitas estar tranquila.

- Pero… pero sabes lo que eso significa, sabes que los encontraré y… y.- la chica no terminó de hablar a causa de un nudo que se apoderó de su garganta acompañado de lagrimas que no podía contener, sin dudarlo el chico se acercó para abrazarla, porque se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo, porque conocía su historia.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez es hora de enfrentar el pasado.

- No quiero, no puedo.- contesto con la voz entrecortada -aún no estoy lista, aún duele.

- Dejara de doler cuando lo hayas enfrentado.


End file.
